ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gabumon (Adventure)
, |fresh=Punimon |in-training=Tsunomon |rookie='Gabumon' |champion=Garurumon |ultimate=WereGarurumon |mega=MetalGarurumon Omnimon |DNApartner= , , , , , , |DNAmega=Omnimon (with WarGreymon) Omnimon Merciful Mode (with Vikemon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Hououmon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon) }} Gabumon is a fictional character and from the first two seasons of the anime and manga, Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. The name "Gabumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gabumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. The Rookie level, however, is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. It is also the name he is most commonly referred to. Gabumon is partner to the DigiDestined Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Whereas Matt can be cool and conflicted, Gabumon is more emotional and steadfastly loyal. He gives his partner free reign to find himself but tries to reason with him anyway. Whenever Matt falls too far, however, Gabumon is the one who brings him back. They eventually reach the point where they can communicate without words, comfortable in the silence. Appearance Personality Gabumon is at times shy and obedient, not willing to openly help unless those precious to him are harmed. He is utterly devoted to Matt, aiding him on his journey of self discovery, even if it brings him against the rest of the DigiDestined. He exemplifies friendship in the utter lengths he goes to help Matt but not let him go down the spiral of self destruction. But his loyalty to Matt, even to the point of betraying others, shows a significant amount of blind faith as well. Gabumon is fiercely protective of his appearance without his pelt, not wanting to be seen without it, which causes Matt to speak up in his defense more than once. He does give up his pelt once, however, when Matt is unconscious and need of warmth. Attacks *'Blue Blaster' (Petit Fire): Shoots a blast of blue fire from his mouth. *'Horn Attack' (Little Horn): Stabs upward with his horn. * : Attacks with his horn. Story ''Digimon Adventure'' Gabumon is created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the . When he is a connected to Crest of Friendship, the attack the facility where he is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. He is taken to File Island, where he hatches into Punimon who eventually digivolves into Tsunomon. During this time, he plays with the other Digimon as he holds the that belongs to Yamato "Matt" Ishida, waiting for his partner's arrival. One day, the Digivices suddenly vanish into the sky, heralding the coming of their partners. Tsunomon discovers his partner, Matt, after he comes to the Digital World, and they meet up with the rest of the DigiDestined, who attend the same summer camp as Matt: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and , Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and , Sora Takenouchi and , Mimi Tachikawa and , Joe Kido and , and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and . Unfortunately, a Kuwagamon who menaced Tai, Koromon, Izzy, and Motimon attacks them once more but Tsunomon, alongside the other Digimon, digivolves to his Rookie form to protect his partner and becomes Gabumon. Though strong, Kuwagamon is still stronger, and they are thrown off a cliff. rescues them from drowning and begins to travel across File Island. When the group takes a rest at an abandoned trolley, they decide to take watch. When Matt tries to sleep, he orders Gabumon to sleep next to his little brother T.K., and the two get into a little teasing argument. Matt has trouble sleeping though, and Gabumon wakes to Matt's hamonica. The two bond with the sound, until a is unintentionally angered and attacks. Gabumon dives after Matt when he tries to return to the island Seadramon pushed out into the lake, and when Matt is being squeezed to death by Seadramon, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and drives him away. Gabumon follows Matt as they traverse File Island. After the group gets separated by , Gabumon finds Matt shelter a cave when they become trapped in a snowstorm while he attempts to go search for T.K. Unfortunately, Matt is impatient and tries to look himself, but he passes out in the cold. Gabumon discovers him and returns him to the cave, where he gives up his pelt in order to provide Matt warmth. He gets a cold from the exchange, however. Gabumon returns to Primary Village in time to protect T.K. from as Garurumon. They subsequently defeat Devimon and are told by Gennai to head to the Server Continent. Along the way, the group finds the Tags to their Crests but are attacked by on the Continent itself. The DigiDestined manage to escape into a tunnel. The group travels across Server, avoiding Etemon's notice as well as getting training from , where Matt discovered his Crest of Friendship. When they discover Etemon's main base of operations and kidnaps Sora, Garurumon provides distraction for the rescue mission. Etemon fuses with his Dark Network, however, but dispatches him. His massive energy causes a dimensional rift to open, which Tai and MetalGreymon are sucked into. In an attempt to look for Tai and Agumon, the group fractures until only Matt, Gabumon, T.K., and Tokomon are left. Matt and Gabumon intend for a quick check across the lake. Unfortunately, they get lost and then discover Joe having been tricked into working at 's diner for not having the right currency. Though Matt wishes to return to find T.K., the two stay because of veiled threats against Joe, though Matt's irritation with Joe continues to grow. The situation reaches its boiling point when Tai, Agumon, T.K., and Patamon come, and Matt finally breaks. When Joe tries to sacrifice himself to protect T.K., Matt understands the meaning of friendship. His knowledge allows Garurumon to digivolve to WereGarurumon, who defeats Digitamamon. Gabumon and Matt then go with T.K. and Patamon, managing to find Izzy and Tentomon when they escape . By now, has emerged as the next great threat, and he is in search of the eighth DigiDestined child. The DigiDestined pursue him to the Real World through Myotismon's special gate. While Matt and T.K. travel home, they meet up with and , who, though initially Myotismon's servants, befriend them and protect them from Myotismon. WereGarurumon attempts to avenge their punishment, though they only manage to drive Myotismon off. When is captured and Myotismon stages an all out attack to round up all the children to force Gatomon to find her partner, discovered to be Tai's sister Kari Kamiya, Matt and Gabumon are woken by Matt's father Hiroaki Ishida and whisked into hiding, as he had an encounter with Gizamon. Tai entrusts Kari's safety to Matt and Gabumon , who eventually meets up with Sora and . Unfortunately, follows Sora to their hidden location, and Garurumon desperately tries to protect Kari. Phantomon's forces have them at their mercy when Kari opts instead to give herself up to prevent their deaths. After Myotismon is first defeated due to 's sacrifice, Myotismon instead digivolves to . The DigiDestined believe that the key to defeating VenomMyotismon is to have and shoot Tai and Matt with arrows of hope and light. Both of them agree, and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into and MetalGarurumon, Mega Digimon who, with help, manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. Thinking that it is finally over, the group is shocked to see the Digital World appear in the sky. The DigiDestined and their partners decide to go back to protect both worlds they love. All of them open another warp and go back to the Digital World to restore the balance. The Dark Masters emerge as the major enemy, and it is revealed that they were the ones who warped and rebuilt the Digital World. Upon their return, Gabumon is handily defeated even as MetalGarurumon, and it is only through the agency of Piximon, who tells the group that they must become strong, that they are able to escape the immediate situation. It is through his sacrifice that they are able to flee entirely. Tai takes this to mean that they must become physically strong, and he orders the group to defeat a Shellmon, whom they previously needed to digivolve to beat. After sacrifices himself to protect the DigiDestined, WarGreymon is able to defeat the area's Dark Master, . In the Dark Master 's forest, Gabumon is rendered nearly useless by Puppetmon's manipulations, but T.K. manages to free them from Puppetmon's control. Matt, however, feels alienated from the group and falls prey to 's manipulations. Though Gabumon tries to convince Matt to return to the group and believe in them, he eventually quiets and decides to follow Matt in whatever decision he chooses, even if that means fighting the other DigiDestined. As MetalGarurumon, he saves the others the from attacking . MetalGarurumon demands a duel with WarGreymon, and the two clash in the skies as their partners do on the ground. Their battle ultimately causes a rift in the friends. Matt leaves to reevaluate his place in the group, while Mimi can't deal with the drama and the fighting and strikes off on her own, while Joe goes with her to make sure she is safe. After his defeat at the hands of the other DigiDestined, Puppetmon finds Matt and MetalGarurumon in the forest and thinks he can control them. MetalGarurumon proves otherwise, destroying the Dark Master once and for all before leaving. In the meantime, Matt and Gabumon wander. Matt is seduced by the Digital World's darkness and falls into depression as he names his faults. Gabumon won't stand for this, however, resorting to even biting Matt in order to snap him out of it. Gabumon argues that Matt does matter, and their friendship saves Matt. They promise to be friends forever. They save Sora from a similar situation and return to where Tai has been holding the line against Piedmon. Unfortunately, Piedmon proves to be too strong and captures him, WarGreymon, and their partners by turning them into keychains. , Patamon's Ultimate form, saves them, and they manage to defeat Piedmon, only for to appear. Apocalymon turns out to be a formidable foe, destroying their Crests and managing to turn them into free-floating data. Gabumon declares that he'll fight and bonds silently with Matt about their friendship. Matt discovers that the Crest of Friendship lies within him, and uses that power to digivolve Gabumon to MetalGarurumon and return to normal. All together, the group defeats Apocalymon, with MetalGarurumon launching a Giga Missile directly into his main body. Unfortunately, the solar eclipse marks the rebirth of the Digital World. In the English version, it is thought that the gate would never reopen, stranding the DigiDestined in the Digital World, while the Japanese version has the reasoning that the Digital World might see them as foreign elements as it tries to recover and might delete them. Either way, the DigiDestined must leave their partners. Gabumon asks Matt to play the harmonica for him, and with the music as their backdrop, they sit without words. At that point, Gabumon, along with the other partner Digimon, wave goodbye to their partners as they take a trolley back home. ''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer'' During the December after their adventures, the DigiDestined and their partners are captured by and held hostage. Gabumon is freed along with Gatomon, Gomamon, and their partners when Ryo Akiyama defeats Myotismon. Gabumon aids Ryo in his journey to defeat Millenniummon. ''Digimon Adventure: Our War Game'' A attacks on the internet, and Gabumon joins the rest of the Digimon when Gennai contacts the DigiDestined about it. Gabumon is only ready to go when Matt, who is in Shimane visiting relatives, manages to find an internet connection. He manages to digivolve to MetalGarurumon, but at this point, digivolves to and lays waste to the partners. Diaboromon escapes to wreak more havoc and is multiplying to mask his original body, but MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon follow despite being in pain. The emails from around the world still slow MetalGarurumon, and Matt, feeling for his partner's broken state, somehow manages to transport himself into the Internet along with Tai. Between their power and the strength of the world's children, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon DNA digivolve into , and, with the aid of the very same emails which slowed his Digimon, manage to defeat Diaboromon in time to stop the nuclear missile from detonating. ''Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers'' Shortly after Tag Tamers, Ryo is recalled to the Digital World to participate in the D-1 Tournament. Matt is the master of Grade 2, and Gabumon as WereGarurumon stands alongside him as well as an Angemon and a Leomon. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' After these events, Gennai calls the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Gabumon loses the ability to become WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon. Gabumon is captured while attempting to liberate the Digimon of Santa Geria. He is subject to 's 100 lashes, which he only barely survives. He passes out in front of a TV, which sends an SOS that calls Matt. There, they and the new DigiDestined concoct a plan to liberate the town but are captured along the way. When baits RedVegiemon into attacking the Control Spire, it gets broken enough that Gabumon can digivolve into Garurumon, and they free the rest. They find out that the Control Spires are what ultimately expand the Digimon Emperor's control, by both prohibiting normal Digivolution and powering the Dark Rings in the same area. By taking out these Control Spires, the DigiDestined's Digimon are allowed to digivolve normally once more, and Garurumon retains his Garurumon form to take out threats. Unfortunately, the Digimon Emperor, now revealed as the genius kid Ken Ichijouji, takes interest in Greymon when it is revealed that his Dark Rings cannot fully control Ultimate Digimon. He captures Greymon with a Dark Ring and tries to force him to digivolve with his Dark D-3, first getting and eventually succeeding with a . The DigiDestined work hard to stop him and end up confronting him in front of the Digi-Egg of Friendship, with Matt and Garurumon among the group. Most of the DigiDestined resolve to do what they must to save Agumon, even hurt him if it comes down to it, but Davis can't understand it. It takes seeing the pain the rest of the DigiDestined are in, as well as his partner Veemon, to realize that friendship sometimes means hurting another to help them. Activating the Digi-Egg of Friendship, they manage to destroy the Dark Spiral and free Agumon from the Emperor's grasp. The DigiDestined eventually defeat the Digimon Emperor and return him to being just Ken Ichijouji, who regrets his actions and tries to atone. Gabumon is among the cleanup effort that springs up in the aftermath, until and complicate matters by first creating artificial Digimon from Control Spires and then launching a full-scale invasion of the Real World by causing Control Spires to appear all around the world. Through the Harmonious One 's DigiCore, Gabumon, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, are given the power to reach their higher forms once more. Gabumon and Matt, along with Ken and , go to Mexico, only for the Digimon to escape them and end up in Palenque. They manage to lure the stray Digimon out of a Mayan pyramid and return them safely to the Digital World. The Daemon Corps then make their stand in the Real World. manages to neutralize most of the Digimon by freezing their data, but Gabumon, along with the rest of the other Digimon, give up the power boosts that Azulongmon gave them to allow to overcome this and digivolve to his . Gabumon appears again during the final stand against , representing the will to stand against his darkness. ''Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon'' When Diaboromon makes his reappearance, Matt and Gabumon, along with Tai and Agumon, return to the internet to fight him once more as Omnimon. Though they manage to defeat him with the aid of T.K., Angemon, Kari, and , Diaboromon manages to escape into the Real World as a swarm of , who reform into . Omnimon is defeated by this new Digimon, along with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but he gives his strength up to allow Imperialdramon to digivolve to his and defeat Armageddemon. ''Digimon Adventure tri. After ''Digimon Fusion By the year 2027, Gabumon joins Matt as the first astronaut with a Digimon partner and land on Mars though they were really supposed to land on the Moon. Other Appearances Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix! As Entry No. 2 riding the Yamato 2000GT, a classic car, Gabumon takes part in the Digimon Grandprix to obtain the title of "King of Digimon". He has a comfortable lead from the start, until Agumon accidentally shoots ahead and sabotages him. Agumon is so out of control, however, that his vehicle picks up Gabumon along with most of the other contestants. They all cross the finish line and share the title of "King of Digimon," except immediately after the missile goes out of control, sending them off into space. Digimon All-Star Rumble Gabumon's main digivoltuion is . After defeating and freeing it from the virus, Omnimon gives Gabumon the ability to become Omnimon himself through the power of the ancient pact. Digimon ReArise Gabumon appears in Digimon ReArise as part of the 20th Anniversary celebration of Digimon Adventure. Digimon Masters Gabumon appears in Digimon Masters as part of the June 2019 Odaiba update, which follows the events from Digimon Adventure in which tries to find the Eight Digidestined. Other Forms Omnimon Merciful Mode Notes and References Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional reptiles Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Fictional wolves Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional astronauts Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate ice Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999